


Beer Run

by Kaiyoz



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Gen, Half naked men, M/M, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-06 22:45:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3151094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiyoz/pseuds/Kaiyoz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint tries to get beer. </p><p>I'm trying to get myself motivated to write again. I've written two new stories over the Christmas break but haven't finished either. This came to me as a twenty minute piece. All errors are mine, sorry. Very little editing. I got this done this evening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beer Run

Clint, Phil, Bucky, and Steve were crammed into a booth near the bar, all but sitting on each other in an attempt to get away from the raucous New Year’s party going on in the tower. They were patiently waiting for Tony to get thoroughly sloshed and for Pepper to shuffle him away before they snuck out of the party. Tony was still standing and making toasts, so they were going to have to wait a while. 

The lights were dim and the music throbbing. Natasha had claimed a date and escaped early in the day. 

Thor was in the middle of the dance floor, glowing glasses on his face with Jane and Darcy spinning around him. 

“Why are you friends with him again?” Bucky shouted, over the music. “Why did we come?”

Cap sighed, flipping a bottle cap into an empty scotch glass in a futile competition with Clint. 

“’Cause we were stupid enough to think he’d have something quieter with all of us living in the tower?” Cap wondered aloud. 

Clint shot the bottle cap, hit it off Steve’s hand and it bounced into the cup. 

“I haven’t seen a beer in an hour,” the archer whined. 

“I’ve stopped trying to flag down the servers, they are all behind the bar now… for safety I think,” Phil grunted. 

Clint finally had had enough. “Come on, Cap. We are getting a beer if it’s the last thing we do.”

Clint had to all but shove his way up to the bar, Steve right behind him, bracing drunken partiers from crushing him against the bar. 

The servers all milled around, flirting and handing out drinks. Clint waited patiently for a minute, then impatiently for 30 seconds before finally flinging an olive snagged from an empty martini straight at the closest bartender’s head. 

A tiny blonde teen-girl, she couldn’t be a woman, sidled up and the bartender turned to her, ignoring the two superheroes. 

“Are you fucking kidding me!?!?” Clint shouted, his voice was washed out in the noise. 

“Are those real clothes?” Steve asked, leaning into Clint’s side, obviously trying to avoid the miles of exposed skin the girl sported. She wore a bandana, held on by strings and a mini skirt that simply did not cover her ass. 

Clint looked over, frowned, and informed him that she was wearing “real” clothes but not necessarily what women wore. The man frowned; examining the girl and her newly acquired light beers and daiquiri. 

“She got hers fast,” Steve grumbled watching as she bopped away.

“Genius idea, Steve,” Clint said with a wide grin. 

Clint reached down, peeled his shirt off and flung it at the nearest bartender. The woman who caught it strolled over instantly. 

“Six beers!” he called. She nodded, winked, and fished them out for him. “And a vodka, neat.”

He strolled back to the table shirtless but with his beers and a blushing Steve.

He slid back in next to Phil, and smiled over at him. 

“I want bar snacks,” Phil said with a dirty grin.

“All right,” Clint said with a big grin. “Your turn, Steve!”


End file.
